totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Jaka cena za życie?
Total Drama: Locked Terror Odcinek 9: Poprzednio: Zadanie polegało na przeszkodach. Tak jak poprzednio.. to była najlepsza drużyna Socjopatów przegrała a dwie najgorsze osoby mogły tylko wylecieć. Ostatecznie zagłosowano na Sadie, byłą kapitankę już nieistniejącej drużyny. Doszło do walki pomiędzy Amie i Celestią za którą srogo zapłaciła Amie. Wróciła Claire i właściwie można powiedzieć że dalej wszystko żyje własnym czasem.. Ale czy napewno? Muzyka Opening podobny do tego z piosenką. Kilka obrazków miasta i odliczającego zegara. Wystrzał z pistoletu niszczy ekran i ujawnia napis "Total Drama: Locked Terror". Claire stoi wraz z Nastasią i Aishą. Nastasia popycha Aishę i ucieka. Miejsce za nimi eksploduje. Później Claire wbija swój miecz w ziemię. Zdjęcie zawodników. Następnie uczestnicy pokazywani są ze swoimi motywami. Eksplozja samolotu o wieżę . Amy strzela do jakiejś dziewczyny. Strzał z armaty. Jurgita z kosą. Celestia krocząca przez główny plac podczas burzy. Katie z napisem BFF. Levianne z ustami zaklejonymi taśmą. Maggie z wieloma twarzami. Zderzenie pociągu z wieżą. Majli z kulą do burzenia. Ktoś bawiący się kukiełkami. Zdjęcie klasowe wszystkich. Widok biegających mutantów. Zdjęcia śmiejących się i płaczących dzieci. Nicky ze szminką i mikrofonem. Piers z odznaczeniami wojskowymi. Pożar w jednej z dzielnic. Ktoś depczę kartkę z napisem "Przyjaciel". Chodzące Zombie. Selene z czarnym notatnikiem. Zdjęcie wszystkich podczas egzekucji. Jakaś nieznana osoba wybiega z budynku. Obraz przedstawiający osobę powieszoną. Strzały z pistoletu mechanicznego. Vivian z hipsterskimi okularami. William z plikiem banknotów. Ktoś pali starą fotografię.. Kilka zdjęć miasta. W oddali pędząca Lucy a za nią Nastasia. Widać Amie przecinającą kilka osób. Następnie kogoś zamaskowanego trzymającego bilet do domu. Ekran ponownie pęka i ponownnie odsłania napis "Total Drama: Locked Terror" Korianth: Sektor Socjopatów: Levianne(Pz): 'Kurna, już połowa odpadła! Niedługo pewnie będzie rozdzielenie, na co jak najbardziej czekam, bo nie chcę znowu przegrać, i chcę, aby było co raz bliżej do finału. A, no i eliminacja Sadie...wcaale się tym nie przejęłam...Może teraz w drużynie mam tylko jakąś dziwną Majli, Jurgitę, która mnie nie cierpi i...William'a. ... '''Levianne(Pz): '(alone) '''Levianne: '''William, choć na słówko! ''Szepnęła do William'a który znajdował się parę metrów od niej i czyścił buty czy coś. '' W tym momencie oczy Katie zaczeły się robić żółte i dostała mocnych drgawek, kamera zacżeła przylizać się do jej twarzy aż w końcu zamkneła oczy. Po kilku sekundach z powrotem się otworzyły i gwałtownie wstała wyciągając z spod łózka walizkę. Wyciągnęła z niej pare rzeczy, nożyczki i udała się do toalety czy czegoś tam. Maggie zasypiała, ale zauważyła Katie biegnącą w kierunku toalety, w której się zamknęła. Maggie: 'Katie? Katie! Nie rób niczego głupiego..! Katie..! Ka... Cholera! ''Maggie próbowała wejść do tej toalety czy coś, ale była zamknięta. Po chwili Katie wyszła z toalety całkiem odmieniona. 'Katie: '''Od dziś zaczynam nowe życie!! Wygram to, możecie mi tylko buty czyścić łajdaki!! ''Ku zdziwieniu Maggie Katie była kompletnie łysa, założyła na głowę perukę Marylin Monroe. Na sobie miała jedynie czarną odsłaniajacą pępek czarną bluzkę, do tego neonową futrzaną kamizelkę i szorty, które i tak miała juz wczęsniej. Nie miała butów, bo czekała aż ktoś zacznie jej całować stopy. Piers tymczasem obserwował całą sytuację, tradycyjnie siedząc pod drzewem, które w sumie od jakiegoś czasu już okupywał. 'Piers: '''Popieprzony świat... ''Mruknął cicho. 'Piers (PZ): '''Z każdym dniem tutaj jest coraz gorzej. Ludzie dziczeją w oczach... Dzielnica Rozrywkowa - Dom Strachów ''Drużyny zostały wprowadzone do tego domu, wraz z Aishą. Dom był zniszczony i było w nim bardzo ciemno. '''Aisha: No jak widzicie tutaj odbędzie się wasze zadanie! Dom naprawdę okropnych okropnych, okropniutkich strachów, patałachów oraz to wszystko co znaleźliśmy na planach horrorów. :3 Waszym zadaniem jest po prostu przejście przez nasz Baaardzo okropny dom strachów od którego na pewno wam będzie się chciało posikać ze strachu. Trzymajcie się i wasz mocz przy sobie! No to.. zaczynamy! <3 Aisha pstryknęła i zniknęła. (Waszym zadaniem jest przejść przez Bardzo Straszny Dom! Po prostu, każdy kiedyś w takim był i na pewno się bał, albo powienien się bać i tyle. To jest wasze zadanie. :3 Co jakiś czas będzie aktualizacja informacji a my będziemy się wtrącać i straszyć. xoxo) William: 'Straszny dom? ''Zaśmiał się kpiąco pod nosem. 'William: '''Poważnie? ''Był bardzo rozbawiony samą ideą strasznego domu. Przecież połowa tych bajeczek o duchach, potworach to jedynie ludzkie brednie, które tworzą sami przerażeni by wyjaśnić swoją niewiedzę. To takie banalne.. No ale cóż. 'WIlliam: '''Skoro mamy przejść to razem drużyno? '''Maggie: '''Dobra, musimy przejść przez Dom Strachów? Serio? Pomysły im się skończyły? Po prostu wejdziemy i wyjdziemy, szybka akcja. Za mną, Jamniki! ''Maggie weszła z drużyną do Domu Strachów. 'Maggie: '''Przede wszystkim, nie rozdzielajmy się. W takich miejscach strasznie łatwo jest się zgubić. ''Levianne weszła do Domu Strachów. Z początku trochę się przestraszyła, ale chciała poradzić sobie jak najlepiej w zadaniu, i nie być znowu zagrożoną. 'Levianne: '''Okej William... ''Przysunęła się do jego ucha i coś mu wyszeptała. '''Levianne: '''Ale nie idźmy z Jurgitą...Boję się jej... '''Levianne(Pz): '''No wiecie, straszny dom, ona za mną nie przepada...Kto wie jakby to się mogło skończyć...(please) '''Selene (PZ): Moja matka zawsze mówi, że mój pokój wygląda jak dom strachów. Jakieś czaszki, nietoperze. Krwiste ściany. Oj taaam. Selene podeszła do Maggie. Selene: Dobra, może powinniśmy jakoś się zabezpieczyć? Związać czy co? Żeby faktycznie nic i nikt nas nie porozdzielał. Ten na końcu szeregu zawsze może zostać zabrany i będzie lekki problem. Maggie: 'To dobry pomysł, ale... nie mamy czym się związać. Choć... Poczekaj. ''Na suficie zwisała "pajęczyna", która w rzeczywistości była jakimś długim sznurkiem, pozorującym na pajęczynę. 'Maggie: '''Dobra, to powinno wystarczyć. Jest dosyć mocne, więc gdyby coś kogoś złapało, to na pewno poczujemy szarpnięcie. ''Obwiązała siebie i drużynę liną, tak, że jedna osoba była połączona z drugą, tworząc łańcuch. '''Maggie: '''Możemy chyba już ruszać. '''William: Ale powinniśmy iść razem! Odparł nieco wystraszonej Levianne, która znowu go obejmowała. William: 'Poza tym co jest strasznego. ''Ściągnął jakąś pajęczynę. 'WIlliam: '''Zwykłe gniazdo pasożytów, nic więcej. ''Mruknął. Tymczasem Piers, który był na końcu łańcucha rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu w którym przebywali. 'Piers (PZ): '''Wygląda to całkiem nieźle, chyba ktoś się naprawcował przy budowie tego. ''Przed drużyną Jamników wyskoczyła jakaś dziewczyna ubrana w kostium wampira i zaczęła ciągnąć Selene za rękę. Okazało sie, że Katie tak naprawde nie zmieniła się w jakąś dziwaczkę, weszła do strasznego domu zapłakana. 'Katie: '''Sadie, ja wiem, że tu jesteś, znajdź się!! ''Nicky obudziła się. <3 '''Nicky: Już jestem. <3 Zobaczyła, że ktoś ciągnie jej psiapiółę, Selene. Nicky: Zostaw ją, ty pokraczny Miłoszu w stroju wampira! Odwróciła się, a potem znowu pojawiła się przed dziewczyną. Zaczęła szczerzyć kły, a konkretniej zęby wampira, która znalazła na ziemi. <3 Nicky: Khrrrr! Maggie poświeciła Nicky przed twarzą latarką, przez co Nicky była straszniejsza. Dziewczyna, która trzymała Selene uciekła zapłakana, szukając tatusia. '' '''Nicky:' Sel, Miłoszu, jesteś cała! <3 Przytuuuul. :3 Maggie ogarnęła się po tej całej sytuacji. Maggie: 'No, Selene widocznie miała rację co do porywania osób. Musi nas jak najwięcej przejść przez ten budynek, ale na szczęście jesteśmy związani, to raczej nic nam nie będzie! ''Rozejrzała się, gdzie można pójść. 'Maggie: '''Skoro to dom, to powinien mieć drzwi na zewnątrz z tyłu budynku, przejdźmy więc przez te drzwi... Hmm... Te! ''Wskazała na drzwi na końcu korytarza. 'Maggie: '''I tak pewnie czeka nas jakaś niespodzianka, bo byłoby za łatwo. ;u; ''Spuściła tylko głowę i poszła. 'Selene: '''Dzięki Nicky...co to za wywłoka była...? ''Mruknęła nieco zdezorientowana rozglądając się. '''Selene: No tak, dobrze, że jesteśmy związani...Przyspieszmy nieco kroku. Odparła w stronę Maggie. Levianne(Pz): 'Okej. Jak chce iść z tą wariatką która trzyma broń w kieszeni, to jego sprawa. Dla mnie to w sumie jeszcze lepiej... '''Levianne: '''Noo...Okej... ''Weszli na schody. Levi utknęła noga w jednym ze schodków, ale William jej pomógł. Kiedy znaleźli się na pierwszym piętrze, chcieli się rozdzielić. 'Levianne: '''Hmm...Dwa korytarze...Jeden w jedna stronę, a drugi w drugą...Może żeby sprawdzić co jest w każdym z nich rozdzielimy się? '''Levianne(Pz): '... Maggie tymczasem otwarła drzwi. Jej drużyna znalazła się w kuchni, czy czymś wyglądającym jak kuchnia. '' '''Maggie: '''W takim typowym domu, powinno teraz byś gdzieś tu wyjście na werandę albo altankę, czy coś w tym stylu. ''Zaczęła się rozglądać po kuchni, obczajała też, czy nikt z jej drużyny nie zaginął. 'Maggie: '''Okej... Wszyscy są, nikt nie zaginął. Na szczęście. '''Selene: '''Hej, Maggie. Skoro jesteśmy w tej niby kuchni...może tak uzbroimy się w coś. Nawet byle łychą jak dobrze namierzysz to porządnie przypie.dolisz. '''Maggie: '''Jest tutaj dużo ostrych rzeczy, więc będziemy bezpieczniejsi... Selene ma rację, again! ''Zaczęła wyjmować z szuflad duże noże kuchenne i porozdawała je każdemu. '''Maggie: '''Tylko używajcie ich do samoobrony, nie tnijcie się tym, bo pewnie jakiegoś tężca dostaniecie... '''Selene: Spoooko, raczej żadnych emo tu nie mamy. Rozejrzała się. Selene: Nie, nie jestem emo. Maggie: 'Nikt nie powiedział, że jesteś emo... Co nie? ''Zaczęła się zastanawiać co jeszcze zrobić. W sumie nie wpadła na nic, więc postanowiła, że wyjdzie z drużyną przez drzwi, prowadzące rzekomo na zewnątrz. Rzekomo. 'Maggie: '''Dobra, chodźmy. Co będzie to będzie, mamy broń, jesteśmy razem, źle nie powinno być. ''Otworzyła drzwi. 'Selene: '''Sorry, wolę uprzedzać takie rzeczy. Tak btw. to po głowie chodzi mi parę pomysłów pani kapitan jak moglibyśmy wygrać. ''Zamknęła drzwi. xD 'Maggie: '''Ok, to jakbyś mogła się podzielić pomysłami, to śmiało. :3 Jestem ciekawa. ''Selene podeszła bliżej Maggie, by przekazać jej swój pomysł na ucho. '''Selene: Sądzę, że powinniśmy znaleźć przeciwników, zaczaić się na nich i unieruchomić, by zgnili tu ze strachu, a my na luzie stąd wyjdziemy. Maggie: '''Dobry pomysł! :3 Jedyny problem jest taki, że mogą być gdziekolwiek. Ale, można spróbować to zrobić. Martwię się z kolei też, że możemy być niedaleko wyjścia, a w ten sposób byśmy wygrali... Ale to mało możliwe. Więc, chodźmy ich "przycisnąć". '''Selene: Lepiej mieć pewność, że tamci nic nie zrobią. Ucisz się na chwilę a usłyszysz jak Levi trzęsie tymi wybotoksowanymi nogami... Całą drużynę Jamników otoczyło stado zombiaków, chcących pożreć im mózgi <3. Za to tuż za Levianne pojawiła się postać w masce, która głośno krzyknęła i popchnęła ją na ścianę, po czym uciekła. 'Maggie: '''Serio? ZOMBIAKI? To nawet realistycznie nie wygląda, nie mówiąc, że zombiaki nie istnieją... Dobra, miejmy to za sobą. ''Wbiła jednemu zombiakowi nóż w gardło, po czym zaczęła ciąć tak, że odcięła mu głowę. Selene przełknęła głośno ślinę. Dostrzegła Maggie, której szło dość nieźle... Sama pobiegła w stronę jednego z zombiaków i kopnięciem oderwała jego głowę. '''Selene: '''Spadajmy stąd lepiej, szybko! Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama: Locked Terror